New Beginnings
by sassyhales
Summary: During the second quarter quell, Katniss and her allies run into a forest - not caring in which direction they were going. Although, they never expected to arrive in a sudden strange land where magic exists, and there are people who would be willing to help with the revolution.


Katniss Everdeen ran.

She wasn't sure on which direction she was going – or if her allies were even keeping up with her or if they were far behind her. All that she cared about was getting away from that fog, and even though there was a direction into another land, he chose the forest instead – somehow it felt safer, and it felt more like home, though nothing greeted you like home more than running away from a poisonous fog.

"Katniss – wait up!" She heard the voice of Peeta but even she did not stop running. In that one moment, everything that she had alive seemed pointless anymore – Prim, Gale, Peeta, and being the Mockingjay. They could never happen unless she survived, and at the moment, it was just the only one thing that mattered in her mind.

And so, Katniss Everdeen kept running. Even though her lungs were making it harder to breathe and she could feel her legs getting slower by each movement, if she was about to die, then so be it. However, she was trying her best to avoid her imminent death – of course, running would have to stop at one point. When she had reached the greener but somehow darker part of the forest, her legs gave out and Katniss fell down and landed on her hand.

It was getting difficult to fight to stay awake, and even though she knew that this could be her death, she didn't avoid the darkness. Katniss welcomed the darkness with open arms, closing her eyes and letting out one last breath before she lost consciousness.

* * *

When her eyes snapped open, she wasn't in the forest anymore. Katniss found herself lying on a bed with pure white sheet, and somehow, it scared her because she knew that this probably meant that she was in a hospital, seeing that she was wearing some sort of weird hospital gown - though it wasn't exactly completely like a hospital gown, she decided. It oddly looked more like a robe, something that she knew only nobles in the Capitol wore. This couldn't have been a capitol hospital because that meant she had won and all the other tributes had died from the sudden fog attack. But her heart raced as she thought of Peeta. _'No, he can't be dead,'_ She thought slightly with a shake of her head, though the sinking feeling was still there.

Her mind started to race with a thousand of possibilities as to why she was at a hospital. Obviously this wasn't a Capitol hospital, but nobody except for the tributes could be in the arena. She knew that the rebellion had started, but she had never expected it to develop so fast - maybe she had underestimated them, she thought, but still, it seemed rather unlikely that the rebels had staged this up, and it being so fast? Katniss wanted to believe in her own thoughts but it was somehow impossible to do so. Her imagination told the theories, however, her common sense never agreed. But one thing sure was that this had to be an outside job.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice had snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up, Katniss saw the old man who had interrupted her. For one slightly second, she had stiffened up at the thought of thinking that he was Snow. But after properly seeing his face, she relaxed slightly. Maybe she was just far too paranoid. "My apologies for shocking you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who might you be?" His tone was kind, though there was something behind those grandfather eyes. Katniss had gotten better at reading people ever since Cinna's torture - perhaps a possible death. But she had gotten wary of old men after Snow.

Even though her tone was wary, Katniss still answered his question, although it was odd. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Those two were only a myth in District 12 - a myth told sometimes told as bedtime stories, even though her family rarely read her those stories when she was little. Still though, it didn't make sense. "Katniss Everdeen," She choked out. It hurt to talk, but at least she was able to talk. But how could someone not know her? This was out all of spiteness and vain wants, but Katniss was sure everyone in the districts and capitol knew her. Both her and Peeta were the famous star-crossed lovers victors. This man had to be living under a rock to not know about the latest victors.

"What an odd name."_ 'Like you can talk,'_ Katniss thought dryly at his response - because well, who would name their children something as stupid sounding as Albus Dumbledore? "I assume you're not a student -" Obviously. "But how you appeared in the Forbidden Forest is what I am interested in hearing, Miss Everdeen," And there was it again. His tone held slight curiosity in it, but Katniss didn't detect any malice from the man. So the forest that she had arrived in was something called the Forbidden Forest? That was a creative name, she thought. Well, it must've been forbidden, if it was located in the middle of the arena. But if a school was in the arena, wouldn't the students have noticed or something? Nothing made sense, and it hurt her brain.

"Honestly Sir, I don't know," She responded cooly. "I was just running and I - I passed out," Katniss didn't exactly like talking about her weaknesses anymore, considering the fact that ever since she had come out of the 74th Hunger Games, most people seemed to be looking for her weakness. And

her passing out - it made the Capitol people have their jobs easier if they wanted to kill her, and they didn't. Which meant that she somehow must've lost them, and she was free from the Hunger Games. They probably announced her as dead even though they couldn't find her body - and if that happened - oh no. There were too many people who counted on her and who would be devastated to hear her dead.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. It had been a while since he had gotten a good mystery. "Well in that case - should you have any guardian or parent, I shall contact them immediately upon your arrival at Hogwarts Grounds."

For that moment, Katniss seriously considered on telling Dumbledore the truth on her family - on how they weren't here, but that would be unbelievable. And somehow, it wasn't that important anyway, even if they knew, they wouldn't have been able to pass through the forest, seeing as it was located in the arena. "No sir, don't have any," was her response, even though she knew that she was lying. It didn't matter anyway - she'd have to find a way to get back to the arena - oh she had never expected herself to say that word. Katniss didn't like it when other people worried for her, but she knew that Prim was probably worrying about her anyway.

"Then, seeing as you seem to have nowhere else to go - I want you to tell me the truth, Miss Everdeen. You are not a student of Hogwarts and yet you were in the forbidden forest. Odd, you think so?" That was it. The warm, grandfather demeanor had gone and came the serious man who did everything for 'The Greater Good.' Katniss wanted to lie more, but this man might be her only hope at getting back to the arena.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know."

And that was the beginning of Katniss Everdeen's unforgettable adventure in a world that was not Panem, and was hundred of years before Panem had in a world that was not Panem, and was hundred of years before Panem had even existed - The London Wizarding World. And to be specific, her adventures at Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: I know that you're probably thinking that I won't update this like my other story, but trust me, I promise I will. With the other story I just wrote what I was dying to write at that moment, and I was having the Teen Wolf fever. But I've been a tribute and a potterhead for years now so it's pretty guaranteed that it'll be updated. This story will be updated once a week, to be specific, every Sunday, so you'll have about a week + one day to wait for the next update. If you follow me on my tumblr, harcrux, then you'll see that I post previews there every Saturday.**

**Thanks so much for reading this story 3 I hope you review it! And yes, this was also posted on another site but I decided to put this on fanfiction as well. **


End file.
